Queen
right|250px algemeen Queen is een Engelse pop- en rockgroep. De band is opgericht in 1970 in Londen door gitarist Brian May, zanger Freddie Mercury en drummer Roger Taylor, aangevuld met bassist John Deacon in 1971. Met tientallen hits in de jaren zeventig, tachtig en negentig, is Queen een van de meest succesvolste pop- rockgroepen in de geschiedenis. * In 2018 is een film uitgebracht over het ontstaan en de geschiedenis van deze band. leden van deze band * zang, piano ** Freddie Mercurie (1970-1991 †) *** Paul Rodgers (1991-2011) *** Adam Lambert (2011-heden) * gitaar ** Brian May (1970-heden) * basgitaar ** John Deacon (1971-1997) *drums, percussie ** Roger Taylor (1970-heden) nummers van deze band * Zie: Queen nummers singles van deze band * Zie: Queen singles albums van deze band * studio albums # Queen (1973) # Queen II (1974) # Sheer Heart Attack (1974) # A Night at the Opera (1975) # A Day at the Races (1976) # News of the World (1977) # Jazz (1978) # The Game (1980) # Flash Gordon (1980) # Hot Space (1982) # The Works (1984) # A Kind of Magic (1986) # The Miracle (1989) # Innuendo (1991) # Made In Heaven (1995) niet eerder uitgebrachte opnames # The Cosmos Rocks (2008) met zanger Paul Rodgers * verzamel albums # Queen, Greatest Hits (1981) # Queen, Greatest Hits II (1991) # Queen, Classic (1992) alleen in de V.S. # Queen, The 12" Collection (1992) # Queen, The Best I (1997) alleen in Frankrijk # Queen, The Best II (1997) alleen in Frankrijk # Queen Rocks (1997) # Queen, Greatest Hits III (1999) # Queen, The A–Z of Queen, Volume 1 (2007) # Queen, Absolute Greatest (2009) # Queen, Deep Cuts, Volume 1 (1973-1976) (2011) # Queen, Deep Cuts, Volume 2 (1977-1982) (2011) # Queen, Deep Cuts, Volume 3 (1984-1995) (2011) # Queen, Icon (2013) # Queen Forever (2014) # Queen on Air (2016) * live albums # Queen, Live Killers (1979) # Queen, Live Magic (1986) # Queen at the Beeb (1989) # Queen, Live at Wembley '86 (1992) # Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl (2004) # Queen, Return of the Champions (2005) # Queen, Super Live in Japan (2006) # Queen Rock Montreal (2007) # Queen, Live in Ukraine (2009) # Hungarian Rhapsody: Queen Live in Budapest ’86 (2012) # Queen, Live at the Rainbow '74 (2014) # Queen, A Night at the Odeon - Hammersmith 1975 (2015) * box-sets # Queen, The Complete Works (1985) # Queen, The CD Single Box (1992) # Queen, Box of Tricks (1992) # Queen, Greatest Hits I & II (1994) # Ultimate Queen (1995) # Queen, The Crown Jewels (1998) # Queen, The Platinum Collection: Greatest Hits I, II & III (2000) # Queen: The Singles Collection Volume 1 (2008) # Queen: The Singles Collection Volume 2 (2009) # Queen: The Singles Collection Volume 3 (2010) # Queen: The Singles Collection Volume 4 (2010) # The Studio Collection (2015) * video albums of dvd's # Queen, Greatest Video Hits 1 (2002) # Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert (2002) # Queen Live at Wembley Stadium (2003) # Queen, Greatest Video Hits 2 (2003) # Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl (2004) # Queen, We Are the Champions: Final Live in Japan (2004) # Queen, Return of the Champions (2005) # Queen, A Night at the Opera (2005) # Queen, The Making of 'A Night at the Opera' (2006) # Queen, Super Live in Japan (2006) # Queen Rock Montreal & Live Aid (2007) # Queen Live at Wembley Stadium (2011) (2011) heruitgave i.v.m. 40-jarig bestaan Queen # Hungarian Rhapsody: Queen Live in Budapest ’86 (2012) # Queen Live at Wembley Stadium/Queen Rock Montreal & Live Aid/Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl/Live in Rio (2013) dvd-box # Queen: Live at the Rainbow '74 (2014) # Queen, A Night at the Odeon - Hammersmith 1975 (2015) albumgallerij .